


kiss you once now I can't leave

by ardenjames



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenjames/pseuds/ardenjames
Summary: harry potter au: Michael and Luke have been dancing around each other for years, but maybe it will take a love potion for Michael to finally admit her feelings for the Hufflepuff (featuring an excessive number of pickup lines and bad poetry).
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	kiss you once now I can't leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/gifts).



> happy birthday em!!!!! i love you!!!! here is some soft lesbian Muke for you!!!!!
> 
> title from magic by 1d because VIBES!!!!
> 
> also this is very heavily inspired by the scene in HP6 where Ron takes the love potion.

It started in the Ravenclaw common room, as Calum was studiously copying Ashton’s notes from History of Magic and Ashton was half-heartedly admonishing her. For all her complaining, Calum knew that Ashton didn’t mind, if only because they’d been sharing notes since first year when Luke started crying after falling asleep in a Charms lecture.

“Fuck me, I swear that bird gets more annoying every day,” came Michael’s voice from the stairs of the common room. “Sometimes I think it just hates all non-Ravenclaws out of spite.”

Calum giggled, but Ashton let out a sigh. “It’s not supposed to be easy, Michael,” she said. “Everyone is worthy of entry provided they are able to use their academic skills.”

“It’s absolutely ridiculous, that’s what it is,” Michael replied, flopping down on the worn couch next to Calum. Her hair was currently a soft purple, compared to the forest green she’d had yesterday. Sometimes Michael’s hair reflected her mood, but most often she seemed to choose colors based on nothing in particular.

“I like the purple,” Calum said, running her fingers through Michael’s hair as she rested her head on Calum’s lap.

“Didn’t want people to think I was Christmas-themed,” Michael muttered.

“I can’t imagine anyone assume you were dressed for holiday cheer,” Ashton said with a laugh.

“Oh fuck off, I like Christmas well enough. I’m just not one to go all out like _some_ people.”

“You can’t just say that when Luke isn’t here to defend herself,” Calum responded, thinking of the Hufflepuff and her affinity for the holidays. Even though it was barely December, Calum knew that Luke would have the Hufflepuff common room decked out in tinsel and holly by the weekend.

“Michael, you know we still have to think about that Potions essay,” Ashton interrupted, before Michael could continue her rant on Luke’s holiday cheer.

Calum wasn’t sure which came first, Michael’s crush on Luke or her desire to tease her at every avenue. By their second year, their relationship had become so antagonistic that it was only Calum and Ashton’s mediating influence that kept the four of them together, an inseparable group almost notorious in their closeness. It was Michael’s decision to sit at the Ravenclaw table one day that began the loosening of house restrictions, and Ashton’s habit of wearing Luke’s Hufflepuff scarf that continued breaking barriers. Yet even as they all grew and matured, Michael still felt the need to antagonize Luke instead of ever sharing her feelings.

“It’s a Thursday, and the essay isn’t due until Wednesday. That’s more than enough time,” Michael was saying, kicking her legs back onto the ground. “Do you have any snacks here? Or am I going to be forced to go to the kitchens and beg for table scraps?”

“As if all the house elves don’t love you,” Calum muttered, earning an elbow in her side from Michael. “I might have something in my room, if you’re truly desperate.”

Michael pressed a kiss to her cheek before bounding up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories, finally giving Ashton and Calum a moment of calm.

“Sometimes it feels like we’re friends with a hurricane,” Ashton said with a sigh, turning her focus back to the book in her hands.

Calum nodded, thinking of the myriad of pranks Michael had had them pull over their time at Hogwarts. She could master the most complex spells, but only if the goal was general mayhem; sometimes Ashton would try to engage her in actual Charms homework, and Michael would only groan.

Turning her attention back to the notes, Calum didn’t notice Michael come back down the stairs at first, only pulling her eyes away from the parchment when Michael let out a sigh, flopping onto the armchair closest to the fire.

“The flame of the fire is a mere mirage compared to her beauty…” Michael said, her voice high and breathy.

“Yeah, sure,” Calum said absently, writing down a note about yet another Goblin war. Truly, it felt as if there was never an end to wizards’ persecution of Goblins throughout history. Calum thought History of Magic should be renamed ‘history of wizards being pricks,’ but she wouldn’t dare say that in earshot of Professor Binns.

“You don’t agree with me?” Michael asked.

“Michael, what on earth are you even talking about?” Ashton said in a tired voice.

“Not a what, but a _whom_ ,” Michael responded, standing up and walking over to Calum’s couch, instead of kicking her feet up, though, Michael toppled onto Calum, wrapping her arms around Calum’s shoulders. “Only the most beautiful girl in all the school, if not the world.”

Confused, Calum decided that Michael had probably had too much to drink that evening, even though this energy wasn’t at all similar to the normal tipsy-Michael she’d come to expect. Perhaps it was a new brand of firewhiskey or something. “Thanks for the compliment, dear,” she said with a smile, pushing Michael off.

Instead of laughing, though, Michael ended up thumping Calum’s side with a pillow. “You don’t agree with me? How could anyone _not_ agree that she is the most stunning, the most creative, the most loving woman on the planet?”

“Okay, then who,” Calum said, starting to get slightly worried.

Michael let go of Calum and flopped back against the couch. “Luke,” she whispered, a dreamy smile overtaking her face. The pillow she had been previously using to abuse Calum was now wrapped in her arms, and Michael began to nuzzle it.

Calum’s eyes went wide, and the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. “ _Merlin’s saggy pants_ , this is bad.”

“Cal, do you want to explain why Michael is currently trying to kiss the pillow?” Ashton asked with trepidation, putting her book down.

Calum bit her lip, but still stood up and walked towards Ashton, keeping her voice low. “Do you remember a few weeks ago, back before you’d gotten up the courage to ask KayKay out?”

Ashton nodded, her brows still furrowed. The day Ashton had finally jumped up on the Ravenclaw table at breakfast, loudly asking KayKay out to Hogsmeade after what felt like years of careful flirting, was up there in Calum’s best mornings at Hogwarts.

“Well, before we’d reached that stage, I was getting worried,” she took a deep breath. “So I may or may not have stopped by Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and picked up a box of love potion chocolates?”

Ashton’s furrowed brow turned into a full-on frown. “You were going to give me a _potion_?”

“Not just any potion,” Calum protested, “it specifically only enhances existing feelings. Like letting go of your inhibitions.”

Ashton took a deep breath. “You still were going to basically _drug me_.”

“Yeah, but it was for _love_ ,” Calum tried, knowing that Ashton was going to give her a talking-to at some point about the importance of consent.

Ashton rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger. “This will have to wait. Right now, we need to do something about _her_.”

The irony, of course, was that the one person most gifted in potions who might actually know how to make an antidote was Luke herself.

Michael had managed to get herself off the couch while they were talking, and was sitting in front of the large window, looking out at the moon. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She said, swaying back and forth. “Of course, not even the moon could shine as brightly as her eyes.”

“Do you even know what color Luke’s eyes are, Mikey?” Calum asked with a snort, unable to at least poke a bit of fun at Michael in this state.

Michael’s eyes went wide. “Oh no,” she whispered, sinking in on herself.

Ashton slapped Calum’s arm. “That wasn’t helpful in the least.” She walked over to where Michael was hunched over, and helped the shorter girl to her feet. “Why don’t we go see Luke, hmm? Then you can find out her eye color for certain.”

“Oh, that’s a brilliant idea,” Michael said, clapping her hands together. “I will have to compose a poem, of course, in honor of her eye color. Shit, should I write one for every eye color just in case?”

Calum took a deep breath, but still followed Ashton out of the common room, holding Michael’s hand to make sure she didn’t wander off somewhere.

As they walked down the corridors, trying to keep Michael quiet so they wouldn’t disturb Peeves became Ashton’s priority.

“Calum, I swear to _god_ this is one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done,” Ashton hissed as she kept a hand over Michael’s mouth. Michael had kept trying to break out into some Weird Sisters song.

“At least I didn’t replace the headmaster’s floo powder with itching powder like Michael did that one time; nearly got us all expelled,” Calum retorted, trying to hold Michael steady as she swung her arms back and forth, gripping Calum’s hand tightly.

As they rounded one of the staircases, Ashton finally let go of Michael’s mouth, causing the girl to sigh in relief.

“Ashton, I’m truly sorry you’re so jealous,” Michael said in a matter of fact tone. “But it is no one’s fault that Luke is simply the most beautiful, the most wonderful, and the most exquisite girl on the planet.”

“Mhm,” Ashton muttered in agreement, shooting daggers at Calum, who just shrugged. It was still _very_ funny in her opinion.

“Hey Michael,” she said, “What’s your favorite thing about Luke?”

“Just one?” Michael exclaimed, putting her hand on her chest as if she were a dramatic character in a muggle romance novel. “I think it would be too obvious to say her looks. Because Luke’s looks, why, they are as if she were part-Veela. But her _heart_ ,” Michael sighed at that. “She has the kindest heart I’ve ever known. People shit on Hufflepuff, but that’s where all the kindest witches and wizards end up. They’re a bunch of kind, charming, fluffy badgers. She’s _my_ honey badger.”

Calum let out a snort at that, but looking at Ashton realized the pureblood girl wouldn’t understand a muggle reference. “It’s like—”

“Honestly, Cal,” Ashton interrupted, “I couldn’t care less.”

“Soft, golden, honey badger,” Michael was muttering, swaying from side to side as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. “But…but I’m not a honey badger. I’m just a _snake_.”

Calum saw the moment Michael hunched inwards, the blissful smile on her face being replaced with a desolate frown. “She’s such a beautiful badger! Why would a badger ever fall in love with a slimy snake…”

“Snakes are wonderful, Michael,” Calum said in what she hoped was a soothing tone. “And besides, you have so much to offer, Luke will surely fall in love with you.”

“You mean that?” Michael asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor to gaze at Calum. From behind her, Calum could see Ashton shaking her head, but Calum paid her no mind.

“Of course I do!” Calum reassured her.

Michael narrowed her eyes, but seemed to take Calum’s words as true and she once again set off down the corridor.

“Why would you egg her on?” Ashton asked, walking in tandem with Calum as Michael walked ahead.

“Come on, you know Luke has just a big crush on Michael as Michael does on her,” Calum said. “It’s not like Luke won’t think this is the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.”

“Yeah, but Michael’s going to be _so_ embarrassed,” Ashton said with a sigh, looking at the girl in front of them, who was twirling her arms around while singing a song about cuddly badgers.

“It’s kinda sweet,” Calum said with a smile. Normally, Michael was so private with her emotions, kept them all tightly held in her chest lest they ruin the façade of her nonchalant personality. But this Michael, even if she was under the effect of a potion, was so carefree and joyful; Calum was going to miss it once Luke gave them the antidote.

“Hurry _up_ ,” Michael whined, once they rounded the corner and saw the portrait covering the Hufflepuff common room entrance. “I can’t remember which fruit we need to tickle.”

“Pear,” Ashton said, and they watched as Michael took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair, and tickled the pear. The portrait opened, and Michael immediately bounded through, as Calum let out a swear and ran after her. It wouldn’t do well to have her run into Luke without Calum and Ashton running interference.

As they made their way into the cozy, always warm Hufflepuff common room, lamps flickered to life even as the fireplace consisted mostly of dying embers.

“Luke Hemmings!” Michael shouted before being tackled by Ashton onto a couch, her hand once again covering Michael’s mouth.

“Holy shit, Mike, that is _not_ the way to a girl’s heart!” Calum whispered. “I’ll go find her, give me a second.”

Ignoring Michael’s attempts to wriggle out of Ashton’s grasp, Calum walked down one of the long, well-lit halls to where the sixth-year dorms lay. She tiptoed over to Luke’s bed, smiling at how her curly, blonde hair lay like a halo on her pillow. While Luke may not have been Calum’s exact type, there was truly something angelic about her at times.

“Hey, psst, Luke,” she said, shaking the girl’s shoulder. Luke’s eyes fluttered open—blue, as Michael no doubt would quickly realize—and she looked at Calum with confusion.

“Cal?” She said, her voice groggy. “Is something wrong? What are you doing here?”

“Merlin, sorry to wake you,” Calum replied, “but we need your potions expertise.”

That caused Luke to roll her eyes, but kick her blankets off anyways. “What’s Michael done now, huh?”

“I’ll, uh, let you figure out for yourself,” Calum replied, unsure if the knowledge of Michael’s amorous affections for her might cause Luke to dive back under her covers. For all their fighting—and flirting—Calum knew that Luke thought Michael one of the sweetest and most loyal people in school; any time someone disparaged Hufflepuff, or made fun of Luke for being a bit ditzy, it was Michael who would get revenge and defend her.

Luke sighed, but grabbed her robe and followed Calum out of the dorm.

“Your potions kit is in the common room, yeah?” Calum asked, trying to remember literally anything she’d been taught in about love potion antidotes. But there was a reason they’d come to Luke; no one could best her for potions, no matter how dismal her other grades ended up.

“Of course,” Luke said, clearing her throat. “No use in lugging it all the way to my room.”

When they reentered the common room, it was to an unusual sight. Michael was lying on her back on the couch, her head dangling over the edge and immediately lighting up when she saw Luke. Ashton was straddled on top of her, holding her arms across her chest, and nearly growling.

“Luke!” Michael gasped, rolling in such a way that both she and Ashton immediately fell off the couch in a pile of limbs and robes.

“Hey, Mikey,” Luke said, a soft smile on her own lips. “Cal mentioned you have a bit of a problem?”

Instead of responding, Michael stood up, dusted off her robes, and broke into song.

“ _Hemmings I love you….Hemmings I do! When we’re apart, my heart beats only for you!_ ”

Calum couldn’t hold in the burst of laughter that came up from her chest. Ashton looked as if she too were trying to hold back a smile, but then Calum turned to Luke, who just looked shocked.

“Your eyes!” Michael said, thankfully stopping her song after only one verse. She walked over to Luke, grabbing the taller girl by the shoulders and gazing deeply into her eyes. “Blue, I _knew_ it.”

“You…knew it?” Luke asked.

Michael let go, instead taking Luke’s hand in her own and bringing it to her chest. “Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue….they are as blue as the lake…except not _this_ lake, obviously, because we call it the Black Lake because, well, it’s not exactly _blue_ , but…still. Imagine the most beautiful lake, that’s the most beautiful blue. That’s the color of your eyes.”

Luke still looked utterly confused, and Calum decided to put her out of her misery as Ashton walked over and grabbed Michael’s shoulders, pulling her back to the couch.

“So, Luke,” Ashton finally said, “as you can see, we’ve had a bit of a problem with a love potion.”

The tension immediately left Luke’s shoulders, and Calum noticed just how tight her lips had been. “Oh, that makes more sense. Of course, let me work on an antidote.” She made her way over to the trunk where all her potions equipment was kept, and began pulling out a cauldron and various bottles with brightly colored liquids and powders inside them. Handing a few of the bottles to Calum, she walked over to the coffee table and set up her station, lighting a small fire in a jar beneath the cauldron and pulling her hair into a messy bun.

“This won’t have any adverse effects, will it?” Calum asked, a small part of her conscience worried for Michael.

“Of course not,” Luke replied. “Love potions are rarely strong enough to cause lasting side effects. Of course, there might be some lingering…affection,” she blushed slightly, although it could have been the glow from the fire on her cheeks. “For the most part Michael should be back to normal in about twenty minutes.”

“Roses are red, violets are blue,” Michael said as Luke began to add different items to the cauldron. “Your eyes are _also_ blue.” She trailed off, gazing at Luke with a dopey look on her face.

“Isn’t there a fourth line to the poem?” Luke asked lightly, still not making eye contact with Michael.

“You must play Quidditch, because I know a keeper when I see one!” Michael crowed instead, and Luke let out a genuine laugh.

“Seriously?” Ashton muttered, running a hand through her hair. Calum had to agree. It was one thing to see a lovestruck Michael, but a Michael attempting to flirt seriously with Luke? Things had moved from bad to worse.

“Baby, you can have the portkey to my heart,” Michael said dramatically, pulling herself out of Ashton’s arms and swaying over to Luke in what might have been an attempt at sensuality, but ended up looking slightly drunk.

“That is _definitely_ a line from the most recent Celestina Warbeck song,” Luke muttered.

“How can I think of poetry when the most beautiful girl in the world is standing right in front of me?” Michael asked, walking behind Luke and tugging at her hair.

Luke batted her hand away, but Calum watched as her cheeks reddened. “I don’t know, but you’ve managed to survive six years of it so far. Why now?”

Luke’s tone was light, but Calum sensed some fear in her voice. It must be hard, she thought, to see the girl you’d been in love with for five years suddenly show interest in you, but to _know_ it was because of a potion. Even though Calum still thought the entire situation was hilarious, and that Michael was absolutely adorable in this state, some part of her felt guilty. What if this made Luke even more nervous about being affectionate with Michael?

Calum made her way to the couch where Ashton was still sitting, flopping down next to her as both girls kept their eyes on Michael and Luke.

“Do you really want to know?” Michael had asked, and Calum saw her eyes soften as she looked at Luke.

With clear hesitation, Luke nodded.

Michael jumped up to sit on the table next to Luke, swinging her legs back and forth as she began.

“Winter term of our second year, you were getting into an argument with Professor Longbottom about the use of Masterwort, insisting that it could be used for healing other ailments rather than just an upset stomach. You wouldn’t take no for an answer, and the next day showed up with a basic healing potion that made Longbottom _so_ impressed that he passed you right then and there. You were so smart, and so determined, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. That’s when I knew you would be the only girl I would think about for the rest of my life.”

Everyone was silent, and Calum’s jaw dropped open. That was _definitely_ the real Michael speaking. That couldn’t possibly be related to the love potion.

“Holy shit,” Ashton said quietly, and Calum nodded.

Luke went back to stirring the potion.

Without a response from Luke, a bit of the fire went out in Michael’s eyes.

“What are you making again?” She asked, sliding off the table.

“Oh, it’s just a tonic to take, something for your immune system,” Luke said absently, adding some dried herbs to the mixture. “It should be done in a moment, just has to boil for a minute.”

“Make sense,” Michael said, brightening up. “Oh, Luke, do you care about me? You’re making a tonic for my health, does this mean you want me to be well?”

“Well of course I want you to be healthy, Michael,” Luke said.

That seemed to make Michael swoon. “We shall get married in May! I can picture it now: white lilies lining the aisle, you in a lovely set of wedding robes, me in a muggle suit….we will make quite a pair!” She began to waltz around the room, dancing as if she were with an imaginary partner. “To be in requited love, there is nothing more beautiful in this world!”

“I mean, at least we know it’s requited,” Calum muttered into Ashton’s ear. “Imagine how sad this would be if Luke didn’t even care.”

“I still don’t think this won’t end in disaster regardless,” Ashton replied, narrowing her eyes. “How will Michael react when she’s got the antidote?”

“I trust Michael, she won’t go too crazy,” Calum said with confidence.

Her confidence, though, was tested as Luke poured the potion into a small glass, walking over to Michael and holding the cup in front of her. “Here, take this, will you? It’ll just help your immune system.”

“Luke,” Michael said, putting her hands over Luke’s and looking directly into her eyes. “The fact that you care about my health, why, it is the greatest form of love I have ever felt. Know that I have meant everything in the _most_ sincerity, and that my love for you is as boundless as the ocean.”

“What happened to ‘the portkey of my heart’?” Ashton whispered.

Luke nodded, still looking wary as Michael took the cup from her. She gulped down the antidote quickly, and Calum noted the moment it took effect.

A look of horror dawned on Michael’s face, and she took a step back.

“Holy shit, I am _so_ sorry,” she said in a harsh whisper. “Fuck.”

With that, she turned and bolted out of the common room, taking the cup with her, and leaving Luke standing in the middle of the room, a shocked look on her face.

“Well, I think that went as well as could be expected!” Calum said, trying to add some levity to the awkwardness that had settled over the room.

Luke responded with a groan, walking over to the couch and flopping down between Calum and Ashton. “That was perhaps the worst thing I’ve ever done in my entire life, so, who can I blame.”

“Calum bought the potion-spiked chocolates,” Ashton said, causing Calum to gasp as Luke glared at her.

“Really, Cal? I thought you were better than this.”

“It was a _misunderstanding_ ,” Calum said, deciding not to get into it. “But I’m still sorry.”

Luke buried her head in Calum’s shoulder. “Merlin, did you see how quickly she ran out of here? She’s never going to speak to me again.”

“Actually,” Ashton said, getting to her feet. “I should go find her, make sure she doesn’t do anything drastic. We’ll fix this, Luke, don’t worry.” Pressing a quick kiss to Luke’s hair, Ashton headed out of the common room, leaving Calum with a lapful of somber Luke.

“It wasn’t just any love potion,” Calum said softly, running a hand down Luke’s back. “It specifically enhanced existing feelings. Her falling in love with you, the potion had nothing to do with that.”

“Don’t joke, Cal, I’m just going to feel worse,” Luke retorted. “Why would she even _like_ me? I’m dull and ordinary compared to her, not to mention the fact that she’s been making fun of me nearly since we met.”

“That’s just the way that Michael shows love,” Calum said airily. “I mean that story about Herbology? She wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

“It was a _love potion_ ,” Luke said, pulling away from Calum slightly. “Even if she did like me, and that’s still a _huge_ if, this is going to make everything so uncomfortable.”

Calum hummed, hoping that Ashton would be able to talk Michael down and convince her that Luke _did_ like her back.

“It was rather sweet,” Luke said after a moment, “to see her so enthusiastic for once. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Michael be so emotive in the whole time we’ve been friends.”

“Oh, you should’ve heard her in the Ravenclaw common room,” Calum said, tipping her head back to rest on the couch. “All this nonsense about how you were more beautiful than the flame of fire, how you were her honey badger—”

“Her what?”

“It’s a muggle thing, a video, you know? Next time we’ve got internet, I’ll show you.”

They were silent for another moment, and Calum’s exhaustion was finally catching up with her.

“I doubt they’ll be back soon,” Luke muttered. “Want to stay here?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t want Ash to worry too much,” Calum said, stretching her arms up as she finally stood up. She turned back to Luke, who had a pensive look on her face. “Hey, I just want you to know, I’m sorry if this messed anything up. But you need to know, she loves you _so much_. Truly, part of me is thankful we finally have it out in the open, so at least you two can talk about it.”

Luke gave her a small smile. “I know I just need to have faith, that she’ll get over her insecurities or whatever’s holding her back, but four years is a long time to wait.”

“Just a bit longer, I know it,” Calum said with certainty. Even if Michael was still overwhelmed by her feelings for Luke, Calum knew that this had changed something. They would be able to figure it out, and hopefully Calum would be Luke’s maid of honor at the disaster which would be their inevitable wedding.

Calum pressed her hand to Luke’s shoulder, giving her a soft smile before turning to the door. Just as she was about to press the portrait open, though, the door swung wide and Ashton clambered in, pulling Michael along by the arm.

“Wait, Cal, one second. We need to finish this,” Ashton said.

“What happened to not wanting to get involved?” Calum asked, laughing at the scowl on Michael’s face.

“I’m still _very_ upset with you,” Michael said, “but right now I have bigger emotional problems. But expect a curse in retribution eventually.”

“Michael?” Luke asked, getting up from the couch and walking towards them, pausing before she got to close. She looked hesitant, pulling her robe closer with her tight across her chest. “You came back?”

“Being scared of feelings is dumb,” Michael began. “Like, I meant all of that stuff, you know? And sure, it was because of the potion, but I was telling the truth the whole time. And it’s _stupid_ that that’s what it took.”

“Damn, Ash, you really got to her,” Calum murmured. Ashton gave her a smarmy smile, but it was muted by the look of tenderness in her eyes as she watched Luke and Michael.

“Ashton said that the risk would be worth it, and I trust her because she’s, y’know, Ashton,” Michael said, taking a step towards Luke. “But I just…I didn’t want to completely avoid you. You deserve better than that. You deserve the truth.”

Calum could see Luke’s eyes getting watery as she put her hand to her lips.

“Does that,” Michael said hesitantly, “do you feel the same?”

Luke walked over to Michael, taking the other girl’s hands in her own and pulling Michael close to her. “Michael,” she said with a watery laugh, “you must be a Firebolt, because you’re sweeping me off my feet.”

Michael let out a loud laugh and leaned in, pressing her lips to Luke’s in a chaste kiss.

Calum couldn’t help but grin, catching Ashton’s eye as Luke and Michael continued to giggle in each other’s arms.

“It’s pretty late,” Ashton said, “Cal, want to head back and let the lovebirds be?”

Calum nodded, giving Michael and Luke a short hug before she followed Ashton out of the common room. The two girls gave Ashton and Calum a small wave, but stayed focused on each other as if the castle could fall apart around them and it wouldn’t sway them.

“See?” Calum whispered as they made their way down the dimly lit hallways. “I knew it would turn out well.”

“You absolutely did not,” Ashton retorted, giggling.


End file.
